


The Best

by ricepuppies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, alya is a good friend, and adrien is done with her shit, chloe is a salty jar of mustard, marinette is a nervous cinnamon bun, nino is somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepuppies/pseuds/ricepuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette are finally together, Mari is super nervous and someone just had to tell Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

The Best

 

  "I don't know what he sees in her." 

 

  "She's just as common as the flu, why does he treat her like she's some sort of princess?"

  Marinette hadn't wanted to come to school today. All the hushed whispers and sharp jabs in her direction  sent her stomach churning. More than once her clammy hands had given out and she fell on her face, or a quick dash to the bathroom would turn into Alya holding back her hair as her stomach emptied itself. Marinette had felt special. Adrien turned out to be her beloved partner in crime and they returned each other's feelings. After they had laughed about it for quite some time, Adrien had asked  if she wanted to make their relationship public. In her joy, she had said yes in a very overenthusiastic manner. 

  How she regretted it.

  It was now lunch hour, the couple sat on a small blanket near the fountain and nibbled on a small lunch packed by Sabine. Marinette sat in Adrien's crossed legs, hunched over her sketchbook and occasionally opening her mouth so he could pop a grape in. He watched with such interest as her fingers scrawled and smudged, lines blurring together to form beautiful designs. Adrien was just so ecstatic. He was finally with the love of his life and she was wonderful.

  "Adrien, don't you think you deserve someone, I don't know, better than her?" Someone was clouding his sun, someone with a scent of honeyed flowers and a voice of venom.

  "Hello Chloe. Would you mind moving? Marinette was sketching something beautiful but you're blocking her light." Marinette's hands grew tense in his, but he just rubbed little circles in her palms, calming her down because Chloe wasn't worth it.

"I'll move when you find someone better than that tramp, which doesn't look like it'll be anytime soon."

And he snapped.

"You know what, Chloe?! You could stand to be a little nicer! Marinette is everything you're not. Kind, loving, appreciative, hardworking! And you're just the evil queen sitting around in her ivory tower! I don't want to be rude and I don't want to to hurt your feelings, but I've had enough of you thinking you own the school just because you're the mayor's daughter! News flash, you'd better get off your high horse before you get bucked." 

For the first time in forever, Chloe was speechless.

But Adrien wasn't done yet. Pulling Marinette to her feet, he placed a sweet kiss soundly on her lips.

"And it's kinda hard to get someone better when you already have the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't know if any of you like Chloe, she's a bit of a problematic fave for me, but we all know she'd try and break up Marinette and Adrien it's true.


End file.
